


I Hate the Homecoming Queen

by musiclove915



Series: Melodramatic Musical [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A BITCH, Alternate Universe - High School, Barista Derek Hale, Barista Erica Reyes, Derek Hale Hates Lydia Martin, F/M, Homecoming, How Do I Say This Nicely, Lydia Martin is..., M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclove915/pseuds/musiclove915
Summary: There were three universal truths at Beacon Hills High: Harris was the most hated teacher, Finstock will at any point during a game rip off a speech from a movie whether it’s appropriate or not, and Lydia Martin was loved by every boy.Except for Derek.And it doesn't have anything to do with the way Stiles follows her around like a puppy.Not at all.
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Melodramatic Musical [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	I Hate the Homecoming Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'I Hate the Homecoming Queen' by Emily Osment.

There were three universal truths at Beacon Hills High: Harris was the most hated teacher, Finstock will at any point during a game rip off a speech from a movie whether it’s appropriate or not, and Lydia Martin was loved by every boy.

“God, I hate Lydia.”

Well, almost every boy.

Derek grumbled as he watched her strut down the hallway. She was holding Jackson’s hand that day, but at any point in the near future she might be holding Aiden’s. And trailing behind them were her three puppies: Isaac, Scott, and Stiles.

“It’s only because she has Stiles wrapped around her little finger,” Erica said and then slammed her locker closed, “and you don’t.”

“NO!” He yelled causing people around them to side-eye them before continuing on their way. Derek repeated himself, not so loud, while Erica and his younger sister, Cora, shared a look. “Look, I don’t like her because she’s mean and manipulative and…” Down the hall, he watched Stiles run forward and open the door for Lydia which she passed through without any acknowledgment. But from the look on Stiles’ face it was like she kissed him. With a heavy sigh, Derek stopped talking.

“Whatever you say, big bro.” Cora encouraged with a pat on the shoulder.

“Maybe you should just try to get over Stilinski.” Erica said. “There are other guys in this school.” A loud bang grabbed their attention. They watched Danny and Ethan try to merge together. “And if all else fails, you can probably date whoever Danny and Ethan become.”

With a smirk, Derek rolled his eyes. But his eyes suddenly landed back on Stiles at the end of the hall, being congratulated by his idiot friends for holding a door open.

Before he could think any more on that, the bell rung.

While walking into class, Derek realized that Stiles was still praising his efforts on opening a freakin’ door.

“Stiles,” he quietly said. But none of the three boys heard him. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Stiles.”

“Yeah?” He said mid jump.

“The bell rang?”

“Oh, okay.” Stiles turned to his friends. “See you at lunch, guys.” When he turned around he noticed Derek still standing there. “Hey, thanks…” For a moment, Derek thought Stiles was going to say his name. “Dude.” He said slowly walking past and heading to the back of the class where Lydia was reigning over her kingdom.

The moment was gone.

***

Nearly every day after school, Derek had to work at his family owned coffee shop. It was his uncle Peter’s place, but since he was usually out of the city, and often times out of the country, his older sister, Laura was in charge.

“You’re late,” she bellowed the moment he walked through the door. In front of her was a long line of people that were probably desperate for coffee.

Derek looked at the clock that hung behind his sister and read the time. “I’m thirty minutes early.”

Laura looked behind her, completely disregarding the person putting in their order, to look at the clock. “Dang it, I thought I could finally chew you out about being late.”

“Better luck next time,” he said ducking under the counter and throwing his backpack near the break room door. Hopefully no one would trip over it before he had a chance to move it into the room.

“Well as punishment, you need to help me with these orders.” She said desperately. The only reason Laura was in charge when Peter was away, was because she was the eldest. She could back a good cup of coffee, not great like Derek could, but her biggest down fall was the register. No matter how many people showed her how it worked, and Peter almost tore his hair out the last time he did, she couldn’t figure it out. With a roll of his eyes, Derek butted his sister out of the way and started taking the orders. Forty minutes later the line was shorter, and Erica finally showed up for work. “And where have you been young lady?” Laura yelled, almost burning herself making a cappuccino.

“Okay, _mom_ , I had detention.”

“And _why_ did you have detention?”

“You know,” Erica started as she crouched under the counter, “when I said ‘mom’, I meant it sarcastically.”

“Well as your boss—”

“You’re not our boss,” Derek interjected.

“—it’s my responsibility to know where my employees are.”

“Laura,” Erica sighed, “you’re gonna spill that drink you’re making.”

Two seconds later, that was what happened. Laura dropped the scolding hot paper cup, cursing as she rushed to the sink putting her hand under cold water. Derek threw one of the bar towels over the spill, trying to get most of the liquid.

“You know what?” She yelled after turning off the faucet. “I’m taking my break. Erica, make that stupid drink.” With a huff she left.

Erica calmly strutted over, grabbing another cup along the way. “Small cappuccino?” Derek nodded. “Why does she have to make everything so difficult?”

For the next few hours, they worked on each of the orders that came in. With the more complicated orders, Erica would take over the register while Derek made the drinks, since he was best barista they had. Eventually, business slowed down enough that they could start on their homework. It was also enough time for Laura to finally get back to work. She claimed she was doing paperwork, but she most likely took a nap, something she did often. But neither of them cared as the shop was empty for the moment, and whenever there was a costumer, it was usually to-go. But after an hour of no costumers, Derek glared out the front window.

“What is _she_ doing here?” He practically growled.

Looking up, Erica and Laura saw why his mood shifted so fast. Outside, Lydia and Aidan were making out.

“Just ignore them, Derek.” Erica couldn’t care less.

“Who’s that?” Laura asked, slightly mystified that neither one of them had come up for air.

“Lydia Martin,” Erica supplied.

“The bitch of Beacon Hills High.” Derek sneered.

“Derek,” his sister gasped. “I knew we were related somehow. So why does my little brother not like this girl?”

“She has two boyfriends and three wannabees.” A sinister smile crossed her face. “And one of them is Stiles.”

“Shut up, Erica.”

“Oh, I remember him. Isn’t he that boy—”

The chime above the door sounded. And in walked Lydia alone. It was Derek’s turn to take the order, but he wasn’t moving. Rolling her eyes, Laura went behind the register.

“Welcome to _‘Hale of a Coffee’_ , what can I get for you?”

“Non-fat sugar-free mochachini.” Lydia said looking around the shop.

Laura froze. “Guys, do we sell that?”

They rolled their eyes. “No, we don’t.” Erica answered. “Lydia, you’re gonna have to order something we actually sell.”

Upon hearing her voice, Lydia looked over as she graced them with her acknowledgement. An evil smirk started to appear. “Well, if it isn’t Erica and Derek. Still working on your calculus homework? Mine was done hours ago.”

“And I’m sure Stiles was more than happy to do it for you.” Erica smiled.

“Aww, is it because of your little crush on him?” Derek looked at his best friend, who had a deep blush on her cheeks. He never knew about that. “Or is it because of Derek’s?”

“Okay,” Laura interjected, “as interesting as this is, are you gonna order something?”

Lydia looked at the menu and just ordered a regular coffee. While waiting for her order, Erica couldn’t stop herself from speaking.

“So, is it true that without Stiles, you won’t even be valedictorian?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She flipped her hair back.

“Come on, it’s just us girls.” Derek glared. “If it wasn’t for you taking all the credit for _his_ work, _he’d_ be at the top.”

She laughed. “There is no way you can prove that.”

“So, your grades are what Stiles are providing, so what are you getting from Isaac or Scott? It can’t be the same thing, because as puppy dog like they are, they aren’t the brightest bulbs of the bunch.”

“And why do you care? Do you have a crush on them as well?”

“Gods, no. Just wondering what any of those boys get out of this? It can’t be the privilege of being in your presence.”

“Oh, I see what this is about. After your failed relationship with Boyd last year and the fact that Stiles would _never_ look at you, you’re convinced it’s my fault. Even though it isn’t, because, well look at you. Your dirty hair that you always pull into that stupid bun, your frumpy clothes that look like you got your clothes from your dad’s closet, and let’s not even start your _other_ problem.”

“Hey,” Derek growled. He could see that what Lydia said really affected Erica. Even if it hadn’t affected her, he would’ve said something, but telling Lydia off didn’t need a reason. But he didn’t get a chance to say anything else.

“And you,” she focused on Derek. “Don’t you think it’s pathetic that the person that you like, doesn’t even know you exist? He doesn’t even know your name, does he?” She didn’t wait for a response. “Stiles will never look at you the way he looks at me. You’re just a sad little boy that’ll never get anything you want.”

The silence that followed was deafening. That was until Laura slammed the drink on the counter.

“Here’s your drink.” She growled. “Now, get the hell out of here.”

Lydia was shocked. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I really don’t care how you can manipulate a boy, because honestly good on you. But the moment you try to humiliate _my_ little brother, that’s when I have a problem. That’s mine job. And Cora’s. And on occasion Erica.” Derek cleared his throat. “Oh, yeah. Sorry. The point is you don’t have the right to make fun of Derek. You might be a bitch, but you aren’t queen. That title belongs to me.”

With a huff she grabbed her drink and left the shop.

“And have a _great_ _day_!” Laura shouted as the door closed. “Okay, I can see what you mean. She _is_ a bitch.”

“Someone needs to take her down a peg.” Derek observed.

“I’m sure someone will.” Erica wiped a tear, angrily.

***

The next week, neither Derek nor Erica talked about Lydia going to the shop. They even avoided her and her cronies. Thankfully, it was easy to do since the whole school was excited for Homecoming. People were discussing about who might be a part of the court, but there was one thing everyone agreed on one thing: Lydia Martin was going to be the Homecoming Queen.

“Okay, I might have done something stupid.” Erica breathlessly said sliding into her seat next to Derek, seconds before the bell was going to ring.

“What did you do this time?” He asked, nonchalantly. He had asked that a few times over their friendship so what was once more.

“I might have signed someone up for something…” Derek looked at her wide-eyed. “Not you. Don’t worry. But I—”

The announcements started with their normal chime. That day Danny was the one reading them.

“Good morning, students. Today is a very exciting day, the day where we announce the nominees for the Homecoming Court. We’ll start with the underclassmen and finish with the King and Queen.”

“Erica?” Derek started to panic. “Who did you nominate?” She didn’t answer but just stared at the back of the class where Lydia and her group usually sat.

“And finally, the nominees for King are Jackson Whittemore, Aidan Carver, and… Is that right?” It sounded like they were confirming the name. “And Stiles Stilinski?”

Stiles was frozen, looking as if he was looking at death itself. Everyone in class turned to him. “I—I—What? I didn’t—” He frantically tried to make a complete sentence.

“Erica, are you insane?” Derek hissed.

“Okay, that was weird. And finally the nominee for Homecoming Queen is Lydia Martin.” She looked even more smug then normal. “And…” The smugness disappeared. “Erica? Reyes?” Derek looked at his best friend in shock. What was she playing at? “Well, this has been interesting. So cast your ballots at lunch for the next two days and at Friday’s game the court will be announced. That concludes the morning announcements.” There was a jostling sound followed by, “What the hell is going _on_?” The closing chime played. And then there was silence. Everyone in class kept glancing at the two unexpected nominees, even the teacher. The three people that weren’t was Stiles who was still in shock, Erica who looked self-satisfied, and Lydia who was glaring at her opponent.

“That’s right, Lydia,” Erica said jumping out of her seat and successfully breaking the silence, “I’m running too. I hope you like losing, ‘cause you. Are. Going. Down.”

Lydia’s eyes widened for a split second, but then went to her neutral glare before she brought her interest to the front of the class. It took a few moments for the teacher to get everyone’s attention to focus on the lesson, even though it was pointless since everyone was just staring at the two court outcasts. Eventually, the class ended. Like a bat out of Hell, Lydia left the room. Stiles was still sitting there, staring straight ahead. It was almost like his brain had crashed. But Derek wasn’t concerned about any of that, he quickly grabbed Erica and dragged her out of class.

“What were you thinking, Erica?” He shouted. “Why would you put Stiles’ name?”

“I wanted someone that would piss off Lydia.”

“But why him?”

“Well, I was going to put you, but I know how you get in front of crowds. So I thought it should be one of her followers.”

“But why Stiles? You could’ve chosen Isaac! Or Scott!”

Erica paused. “Oh… Why didn’t I think of that? But what’s the worst that can happen?”

“He could win. And then he’d have to dance with Lydia.” Erica raised an eyebrow. “Or you.” He quickly added.

“Nice save,” she muttered. “Look, don’t worry, I’ll win.”

“And how are you going to do that?”

Without a second hesitation, Erica grabbed a random student by the shirt. “Hey, vote for Erica for Queen.” The poor kid just nodded and ran away when he was released. She gestured as if say ‘it’s that easy’.

Derek rolled his eyes and started on his way to his next class. But he stopped when he saw Stiles being led away by…Jackson and Aiden? Each of them had an arm around one of his shoulders, leading him in the opposite direction of their next classes. Looking around, Derek could tell no one was paying attention to the trio of boys so he followed just in case. After a bit, they all reached the locker room. For a moment, he didn’t know where they went but could hear them talking.

“Wh-What did you guys want?” Stiles nervously asked.

“Well, Stilinski,” Jackson started, advancing slowly forward while Stiles shrank away in fear, “we just wanted to congratulate you.”

_What?!_

“What?!” Stiles squeaked. He blinked at them as they stuck out their hands. Reluctantly, he reached out and shook both their hands. “What is going on today? I thought you would be pissed at me for being nominated.”

“Oh, no.” Aiden chuckled. “With you being nominated too, we figure we won’t win so the pressure is off.”

“And with Reyes running too,” Jackson added, “Lydia will be too occupied to worry about it what we’ll wear to the dance.”

“True, but she will with you.” Aiden warned.

“Why?”

“Because you’ll win. Jacks and I won’t even come close.”

“Okay, that isn’t true. Look at me and then look at yourselves. Who are people more likely to choose?”

“Well, I _am_ everyone’s type,” Jackson smirked.

“Yeah…” Stiles said sarcastically, “Even if I’m attracted to both sexes, you aren’t my type at all.”

Derek’s eyes widened hearing that. So his stupid crush could actually happen? He shook his head. Not the time for that.

“I bet there’s someone that’s more your style then?” Aiden joked.

“Well…” he started, causing Derek to perk up. “Not really. I mean, unless you have Ryan Reynolds hiding back there.” Derek sighed in defeat. Well, what did he expect? A love confession?

“Jeez, you’re an idiot,” Jackson grumbled.

“Hey Derek,” Aiden shouted out, “is Ryan Reynolds hiding with you?”

Derek froze. How did they know he was there? Gods, he was an idiot.

“No,” he sighed. If they already knew he was there, there wasn’t anything he could’ve done. Walking around the corner of lockers, he could see Aiden and Jackson with their arms crossed and smiles on their faces and Stiles who was undoubtably confused.

“Hey, you’re in my calculus class.” Stiles blurted out.

Jackson swiftly smacked the back of Stiles’ head. “He’s in most of your classes, idiot. He’s tenth in the class.”

“Did you think we were gonna beat Stilinski up?” Aiden asked putting an arm around Jackson’s shoulders.

“I doubt that. But _I_ thought that.”

Derek didn’t say anything just looking at his shoes. The late bell rang.

“Well, that’s our cue to leave.” Aiden started to walk out with Jackson still in his arm. They both heard the locker room door open and then slam shut.

“This has been a weird day.” Stiles breathed out. “But, thanks for looking out for me, dude.”

“Derek.”

“What?”

“My name isn’t ‘dude’, it’s Derek.”

“Oh,” he said uncomfortably. “Look sorry, dud—Derek. With everything I do for Lydia, I don’t usually pay much attention to what happens around me.” He stated to leave as well. “Well, thanks again and see you in class.”

“Why?”

Derek was confused for a second on who said that, until he realized it was him.

“You say something?”

He took a deep breath. “Why do you let Lydia walk over you? You are the smartest person in class, but you let her think she is.”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles’ shoulders became incredibly stiff. “Why do people think I’m smart?”

“Because you are,” Derek almost shouted. “If you did _your_ homework, instead of Lydia’s, you’d be at the top of our class and not her.”

“You don’t know what it’s like.” He muttered. “This is the only way I know for Lydia to talk to me. I’ve been in love with her since the fourth grade and it wasn’t until high school that she even acknowledged me.”

“Then maybe you don’t need her acknowledgment.” He walked over to Stiles who looked like he was about to say something but stopped. “There’s someone out there that deserves your love, but she isn’t it.” And without a backwards glance he walked out and headed to class.

***

For the next two days, the buzz for the Homecoming dance was still in full force. It was the most exciting thing that happened at the school in the last few years. Someone had stood up and willingly faced off against Lydia Martin and her boyfriends. Because of that, Erica and Stiles became instant celebrities. Erica took to it like a fish to water, she even signed a few autographs for some freshmen, but Stiles tried to brush it off as best as he could. He tried to tell everyone and anyone that would listen that he didn’t sign himself to be king, but few believed him. Even his closest friends, Scott and Isaac distanced themselves away.

For Derek, he tried to stay out of everything. But with his best friend soaking up her new popularity, it was difficult.

“So what are you gonna wear for the dance?” Erica asked at lunch that Friday, the day the court was to be announced.

“I wasn’t planning on going.” He said, stabbing at the ‘meat’loaf. He was regretting not going for the burger.

“What? You have to go.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Derek,” Cora whined. “If _you_ don’t go, _I_ can’t go.”

“I’m very sorry for you.”

“C’mon, Derek. We can all go together and make fun of all the hideous dresses. I saw a picture of what Lydia was planning on wearing and it’s ugly.” Erica elongated the last word. “And what if I win? Who’s going to be there to congratulate me?”

But his attention wasn’t on Erica’s conversation anymore. Across the cafeteria, he watched Stiles sit down with his friends, but they quickly left, saying some feeble excuse on why they had to leave.

“What assholes,” Erica said watching the same thing.

Cora turned around too late so she couldn’t see what happened but trying to anyway. “Whatever,” she said turning back around, “people suck.”

“Invite him to sit with us.”

Derek never told her about their talk in the locker room and since then Stiles would stare at him in almost every class. “No, Erica, I’m not gonna—”

“Then I will.”

“Wha—?”

“Hey Stiles!” Erica yelled, going the extra mile by standing on her chair and waving her arms. “Sit with us!”

Slowly getting up and walking over, Stiles moved through while everyone was watching. In one of the far corners, Lydia watched with a critical eye. The closer Stiles got to the table the further Derek slinked into his chair. By the time Stiles sat down, the cafeteria was silent.

“Hey Stiles,” Erica smiled.

“Hi.” He looked around the table not knowing what to say for the first time in his life. That was until he saw, “Hey Derek.”

He smiled and was about to say something when his little sister had to butt into his life.

“So you’re Stiles.” Cora was looking him up and down as if analyzing him.

“Yeah?”

After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. “I really don’t see what—” She was pushed out of her chair by an unseen force. (That unseen force was Derek kicking her.)

“Cora, are you okay?” Erica said trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, Cora. Are you?” Derek mocked.

“Okay, I get it.” She brushed herself off as she got up. “It’s a ‘secret’,” she mocked.

“Siblings?” Stiles asked watching the interaction.

“Little sister,” Derek pointed to Cora who stuck her tongue out, “unfortunately.”

“Do you have any siblings. Stiles?” Erica asked, becoming _very_ interested. So much so that it was disconcerting to Derek.

“No, just me and my dad.”

“The sheriff, right?” She immediately replied.

He paused, narrowing his eyes. “Yes?”

“That’s fascinating. Isn’t that fascinating, Derek?” He looked at his deranged friend. What was she trying to do? “So, who are you going to the Homecoming dance with?”

Stiles glanced towards the corner where Lydia was sitting, and miraculously Isaac and Scott where there as well. “No one.” He said looking back at his food.

“Come with us.”

“Are you sure, Derek?”

He looked up. Cora was looking at her brother as if he grew a second head, and Erica had the largest Cheshire grin on her face. That was when he realized, _he_ was the one Stiles to come with them. What was he thinking? Was he insane?

“If you want…” He then swallowed his heart back into place.

A small smile crossed Stiles’ lips. “Are you guys going to the game tonight?”

“Well, I have to.” Erica still had a big smile on his face. She turned her attention to Derek. “Are you?”

He took a quick glance at Stiles, who looked on with anticipation. “Sure.”

***

“Why am I here?” Derek asked after another eruption from the crowd for a touchdown, or something. He wasn’t really paying attention.

“Because you’re in love with an idiot.” Cora sneered as she watched their sister scream with the crowd.

“What is wrong with you guys?” Laura remarked, sitting back down. “This is an awesome game.”

“And why’d we bring her?”

“Because I have a car.”

“And if anything happens tonight I need someone to make fun of you with.”

“Isn’t Erica enough?”

“She doesn’t live with us. So that’s where Laura comes in.”

“So, baby brother, which one is Stiles?”

With a deep sigh, Derek scanned the field and saw Lydia was with the other cheerleaders near the center and her boyfriends were on the field. Stiles and Erica were with the other nominees that weren’t a cheerleader or football player at the far end of the field. They were talking and laughing, cheering themselves when appropriate. At one point Stiles looked into the stands and locked eyes with Derek, or at least that was what he hoped, but either way they shared a smile.

By the time half-time rolled around, Derek and Cora just wanted to go home. But they had to wait to see who became the king and queen. After what felt like hours, they finally reached the moment the students were waiting for, the announcement of the king and queen.

“And now’s the moment everyone’s been waiting for,” Danny cheerfully said, his love of drama was at its peak, “the crowning of this year’s Homecoming King and Queen.”

In the center of the field stood the last students waiting to see if they won the crown. Jackson and Aiden where on either side of Stiles, joking with him and pushing each other in their football pads. Erica and Lydia were somewhat next to each other but were a good six feet apart for the physical safety of either girls.

“We’ll start with the king.” He was handed a dark red envelope. “And our Homecoming King is,” tearing open the envelope, Danny pulled out the paper quickly, “Jackson Whittemore.”

Both footballers looked at each other and eventually Jackson shrugged and walked to where the other court members were waiting. The other two boys high-fived before they left the field.

“And finally, last but not least,” he was handed another red envelope, “the Homecoming Queen this year is,” he tore it open with a flourish. He paused for dramatic effect. So much so that most people were getting impatient. “Lydia Martin!”

Starting with a smug smirk that morphed into the worst attempt of a shocked expression. While walking over to the rest of her court for a split second she glared at Erica, as if saying ‘You’ll never beat me’. But Erica laughed and rolled her eyes as she left the field as well. A minute later she was sitting next to Derek in the stands.

“Sorry, you didn’t get it.” He said, giving her a side hug.

“Yeah,” she said looking at the field, “all this means is that I might have a shot at Prom Queen.” They all laughed, but Derek knew his best friend well enough that she was going to do it. After the court left the field, and right before the game was going to continue, Erica leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Someone wants to talk to you.”

He looked at her, but she just gestured to her left. At the end of the stadium, stood Stiles who wasn’t paying any attention to Isaac or Scott who were talking excitedly. His attention was solely on Derek. Without a second thought, he got up but was quickly stopped by Laura who handed him $20 and told him to get her some popcorn. He pocketed the money and headed down to Stiles. The closer he got he could see that Stiles said something to his friends that caused them to look like two confused puppies.

“Hey Derek, can we talk?” Isaac and Scott were even more confused when he reached them. Isaac was the one who figured out what might be going on and dragged the still confused Scott away.

“Sure,” he said trying to not sound like his heart was beating out of his chest.

They walked a short ways from the stadium, somewhere there wasn’t a lot of people around.

“So, Erica told me she’s the one that nominated me.” Derek nodded. “It was fun, once I got over being alienated from my friends. Thanks for putting up with me at lunch today. I might not have been my usual bubbly self, but it was fun. Your sister is mean, by the way. Or she just hate the world. Maybe she just hate people? I haven’t figured that out…yet.” Stiles paused taking a breath. “Sorry, I ramble when I’m nervous. Actually, it’s not even when I’m nervous. I think that’s just my default setting. Just rambling away, without—”

Derek’s lips silenced the long-winded speech. At first it was to get Stiles to stop talking, but after a few seconds they both succumbed to the sensation.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Stiles gasped when they came up for air. “Not bad unexpected, because that was really, _really_ good.” Derek blushed in response. “Did you already have a ticket for the dance?”

“Yeah, got it today.”

“How about we ditch the dance tomorrow and go on a date?”

He thought about it for a moment. “How about we ditch the rest of the game, and go on a date now? And then we can still go tomorrow.”

“Don’t have any money.”

“Do you have your Jeep?” Stiles nodded. “Then leave the money to me.”

“Won’t the people you were with be worried?”

“They’re my sisters, so no they won’t.”

“What about the end of the game.”

Derek kissed him again. “I don’t care. I’m more of a baseball guy, anyway.”

Stiles pulled back, his eyes shining and a giant grin on his face. “I think this is going to be the start of an amazing relationship.”

“What about Lydia?” He asked, a touch of uncertainty in his voice.

A smile appeared again. “Who?”

Derek smiled back. “Good answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this slight Lydia bashing story. I don't have anything against the character, she just fit the part really well. I also wanted to do a story about Homecoming since high schoolers might not be able to have it this school year. Been trying to finish my other stories 'Can We Pretend' and 'Angels and Radios' but this story has been in my head so I just had to write it. But I will be going back hopefully soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you want to request a song for me to use or an idea for a story, you can hit me up on either twitter (https://twitter.com/musiclove9151) or on tumblr (musiclove915).


End file.
